Sir Roland
Sir Roland, also known as the Lord is a character-turned-antagonist in Rabbids Invasion (TV series). He first appears as an anti-hero in the episode Helpful Rabbid and then becomes the main antagonist of the episode Excalirabbid. He is a former aristocrat from the Middle Ages. He is voiced by David Gasman. History In Helpful Rabbid, he is addressed to as the Lord, here he takes a liking to a rabbid who used the TV Time Machine to get to the Middle Ages and decides to make him his assistant. However, they accidentally warp to a newer age where they accidentally make a young inventor's computer invention work after playing the Apple-shot game, which the Lord achieved in and warping back to the present (also revealing that the young Inventor was a Steve Jobs-like person who started a company similair to Apple Inc. because of his experience). Here, the Lord and the rabbid decide to go eat something, while Lapinibernatus's TV time machine is once again left in pieces, with Mad Rabbid laughing at this. In Excalirabbid, having been previously taken back to his time, he returns as the main villain. The episode begins with Professor Mad Rabbid enjoying a lovely afternoon and his assistant cleaning up his lab. However, the assistant has trouble with his work as he is cleaning with a toothbrush, Mad Rabbid decides to help him by using his Multi-Purpose Plunger and using it to spawn a mop for him. However, the rabbid accidentally uses everything he's not supposed to, angering Mad Rabbid and causing him to start chasing him all around. The rabbid escapes by getting in the TV Time Machine and warping in it. He goes back to the middle ages where he accidentally spawns a sword out of the plunger and causes it to get stuck in a rock. Meanwhile, the Lord from the previous episode Helpful Rabbid, revealed to be named Sir Roland, is seen angrily walking to the woods, having been corrupted by his power with time and losing his castle because of this. He sees the sword in the rock and mistakes it for the Excalibur sword. He pulls it out and proclaims himself the new ruler of Brittany, he mistakes the rabbid for a British person and forces him to use the TV time machine to warp him and his minstrel to Brittany. Mad Rabbid recognizes the sword from his own invention and tries to take it. However, Sir Roland, having become a lot more vicious in the past attacks Mad Rabbid and actually tries to kill him. Mad Rabbid however, manages to use his gadgets to fight Roland and his minstrel and tries to take the Plunger away from him. Unfortunately, Roland keeps taking it back, until Mad Rabbid uses a gravity gadget to send Roland high in the sky, causing him to drop the Plunger and getting it back to Mad Rabbid. Mad Rabbid then throws Roland and the minstrel on the TV Time Machine and warps them back to the Middle Ages. In Teleportarabbids, He appears as a cameo Gallery Lord.jpeg|Him scared Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion